


【莱杨】新手上路（人生如戏，全靠演技.番外）

by AgentS_MIB



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentS_MIB/pseuds/AgentS_MIB
Summary: 一句话总结：罗严塔尔为不被上司他男人在小说里喂自己一嘴便当操碎了心





	1. 虚假广告

一辆新婚蜜月车  
有相声，也有车  
【人生如戏全靠演技】的弱智番外  
WARNING：全程继续跑偏；银河相声传说；有轻微F4x杨爹描写；  
PS：罗严塔尔与莱因哈特的年龄差同样只有5岁

 

“7:55 AM”  
罗严塔尔又凝重地望了一眼办公桌上的时钟。  
这位同盟军中著名的元帅嫡系，此时正将分开地双臂虚虚地支在桌面上，双手半握着挡在额头前，面前放着从隔壁收发室随手扯来的几份文件。以一种自以为旁人绝对没察觉，其实整个传达室工作人员惊恐万分地注意到的热切眼神，直勾勾盯着对面的总司令办公室大门。  
“额，将军，您能不能把您桌上的这份文件……”上尉A在大家的推搡中战战兢兢地靠近罗严塔尔，低声请求。  
“嘘——”金银妖瞳回头就是一个死亡凝视“安静，上尉，这份文件我还没有看完。”说着，还露出一丝罗氏招牌微笑“一会我亲自给你送过去”

“不……不是”  
上尉A感觉自己简直要抓狂，此时的他和传达室所有同僚瞬间在内心OS上达成共鸣  
“您一个费沙军区的总司令，坐在我们驻奥丁司令部的传达室，盯着份《有关奥丁啤酒节庆典五环内机动车辆限行通知》的文件是要闹哪样啊！您根本就没看您到底拿了什么文件吧！！”

“滴滴——”桌上时钟轻声跳到“8:00AM”  
罗严塔尔一个全身紧绷霎时让全传达室的脑洞乱飞戛然而止。在一片屏气里，众人都不约而同地跟随金银妖瞳的目光瞟向门口。  
“啪嗒—啪嗒—”熟悉的脚步靠近了……  
同盟军现任宇宙舰队总司令，兼同盟军驻帝国总司令——莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆金灿灿的脑袋出现在总司令办公室门前。年轻的银河主宰者左臂夹着《奥丁时报》左手端着星别克的咖啡，右手正从裤兜里拿出来，准备验指纹开门——他显然是感觉到背后有点过于炙热——莱因哈特元帅突然转过头  
“哎？罗严塔尔，你今天也来得挺早的啊。”

“唰啦——”  
上尉A望着被将军攥在手中的《五环内机动车辆限行通知》残骸，悲痛地走向隔壁收发室，准备重新打印一份。  
传达室的众人也纷纷遁走，留下费沙军区司令坐在传达室里继续一脑门黑线。  
“不，我的元帅…不是我来得太早，是你来得太早了！”奥斯卡 . 冯 . 今天也觉得要被喂一嘴便当 . 罗严塔尔此时正在脑内cos马拉之死。  
作为一个悲剧家庭的意外产物，罗严塔尔对于自己进入军校之后的人生，大体上都是满意的——毕竟作为对照组的时光实在过于惨烈——他认认真真地上学，轻轻松松地睡妞，稳稳当当地工作，悠悠哉哉地呵呵，22岁收获此生挚友，27岁升级帝国阁下，除了工作环境因为门阀贵族这一奇行种的存在而时不时倒胃口之外，罗严塔尔对于自身的未来还是保持着谨慎乐观的态度。  
然而看来话不能讲得太满，事不能想得太好，升级阁下仅仅一年后，奇行种们就送了罗严塔尔一份大礼：一个晴天霹雳击中自己正直的挚友，并从牢房一路追到法庭。在眼看着就要追到刑场之前，罗严塔尔当机立断，动用自己一切关系和资源，毅然劫狱，带着遍体鳞伤的挚友和他的亲眷流亡同盟。

在经历了这段一波三折惊心动魄的过场之后，命运为罗严塔尔安排了此生难得的一段休（shi）闲（ye）间奏。由于是帝国高级军官，刚踏上同盟土地，罗严塔尔便被海关客客气气地请进了隔离室。几份文件一签，坐在海尼森综合医院的21层，罗严塔尔一边盯着挚友手术室的红灯，一边开始向陪同的海尼森情报人员娓娓道来。这一配合工作就配合了整整1年，而且为了贴身保护养病的米达麦亚，罗严塔尔还干脆地拒绝了情报署提供的单人安全公寓，硬是和挚友一家挤在了海尼森郊外的三室一厅，把米达麦亚感动得热泪盈眶。  
不过挚友的热泪盈眶，并不能解决罗严塔尔的另一个问题，毕竟这个世界线的他直的像法棍一样，而米达麦亚更是早就娶得爱妻的人生赢家。于是乎，在出则特工护体，入则老少同堂的情况下，窝在家里陪挚友爹妈看了两集海尼森著名真人秀《爸爸去哪儿》之后，罗严塔尔毅然回房间拾起了少年时的爱好——看小说。

当然，此后的无数个午夜梦回里，金银妖瞳都会不禁叹息  
“当年还不如继续追《爸爸去哪儿》……”

给罗严塔尔造成如此心理阴影的小说，正是今年刚刚发售第八卷，风靡整个同盟的《银河英雄传说》。  
此书在各家网站和书店海报上的官方介绍是这样的：以一块虚拟的名唤“银河”的大陆为背景，讲述乱世里三个敌对的国家和人民如何生存、发展、争霸与谋求和平的史诗传奇。格局壮阔恢弘，文笔细腻动人，故事环环相扣，情节伏脉千里。作者通过他对历史和人性的深入理解，为我们带来了一场场繁杂逼真的战争与政治对决，和一大批立体鲜明、栩栩如生的英雄角色。  
然而，抱着批判精神掉坑的罗严塔尔在看完第一本之后，就想冲到出版社和作者家里告他们欺诈：  
这种第一本就特么开始死重要角色的书，难道不应该在官方介绍里FBI Warning一下吗？！  
原来海因里希那正直勇敢无畏尽责得如同米达麦亚一般的老父亲不是主角？！  
因为不是主角就可以在第一部结尾被个小喽啰一刀捅死了吗？！  
【PS：本世界线的《银英》是原版银英和冰火的结合体】  
一脸复杂的罗严塔尔翻到书的结尾，作者照片和个人简介印在了封底之上。望着这位平平无奇的黑发男士，罗严塔尔当即便把“杨威利”这个名字列在了自己的Target List上，仅次于隔壁的高登巴姆王朝。

在接下来的六年里，罗严塔尔和挚友一起，跟随着银河两翼的命运变幻而起伏跌宕，他们分别在数位舰队司令的旗下任职过，也曾与同盟良将共同主导一支舰队或要塞，最终选择与同样来自帝国的军事天才站在一起，组成后来被媒体戏称为“奥丁派”的同盟军中坚力量，在打倒黄金树王朝的共同大业上挥洒血汗。  
“经历五世纪，高登巴姆这衰老的身体，已积存太多脓血了，有动外科手术的必要。”站在《银河英雄传说》的第七卷【军部特供】签售会上，组织了三回自己才终于赶上一回的“同盟军杨威利书友后援会”副会长罗严塔尔，无视着后面维持秩序的会长亚典波罗“喂，每人只许签名握手交谈一分钟！”平静地向面前的黑发作家提出在书的扉页签下这句话。  
“我将带着这本书出征”金银妖瞳认真地补充道。  
其实昨天才在国防部和这帮舰队司令和参谋开过会的海尼森社会科学院副教授，兼同盟国防部高级战略研究中心首席研究员，兼本书作者的黑发男士一边写下这句话，一边打趣道  
“还以为您需要我签‘千万别杀杨文理’”  
“……”  
“所以就连杨文理都是不安全的是么？！”

与挚友米达麦亚在病愈后点亮“社会改革关注者”的属性不同，罗严塔尔在工作、喝酒和睡妞之余，仍然保持着一到新闻联播就换台的习惯，和他一起看5分钟新闻，能听两耳朵的呵呵。对于同盟的一切政治改革、XF修订、选区重划和内阁倒台都只关注到“别影响我怼黄金树”的层面。隔壁的米达麦亚、亚典波罗和拉普能就同盟几个星系州和海尼森在最高法打的嘴炮官司，聊得热火朝天；这厢的自己只想在今晚约会前把《第七卷》的最后两章赶紧看完。  
“果然啊”一边解着女伴胸衣的罗严塔尔，一边在脑内轻笑“那个欺诈师的话，真是一句都不能信”  
什么“海因里希是我心中的完美战神”  
什么“如果能去银河大陆的话，一定会投奔海伦娜女王”  
什么“最想和弗拉基米尔学士交朋友”  
都是假的，都是不存在的……  
这册夸完，下册捅刀，夸得越响，死得越惨。基本上可以说是，罗严塔尔和读者们喜欢上谁，就会死谁……七本书下来，罗严塔尔喜欢的角色们凋零得就只剩一个杨文理将军……  
众多战战兢兢的读者和他一样，在杨威利曾经的访谈“杨文理有我自身的很多投射”的背书下，出于“作者应该不会刀了自己吧”的朴素想法，聚集在杨将军这个马甲之下，企图撑到结尾。可万万没想到……  
第二天早上，在女伴和自己道别之后，仍然摊在酒店床上的罗严塔尔拿着终端机，以一种悲天悯人地神色注视着论坛里“这银英第七部的结尾是怎么回事！杨文理为何突然一副要去送人头的操作！”的热帖。  
“杨文理第六部都快要结婚了，玩这手？作者果然是大龄剩男。”  
在一水的哀嚎里，罗严塔尔突然发现了这层让他觉得十分新颖的回帖角度，浑然不觉对方也地图炮了自己。可惜就在他准备进一步思考可行性之前，米达麦亚一通“帝国二次内战刚刚开打了”的视频通话立刻让热心读者奥斯卡切换回罗严塔尔上将。

直到他拿到了《银河英雄传说》的第八卷。  
直到他得知自家元帅一直心心念念的救命青年就是杨威利。  
直到他通过米达麦亚的流量直播见证自家元帅抱住黑心写手猛亲一口。  
直到他特地从费沙赶到奥丁参加两人的婚礼，目睹两人交换戒指，拥抱接吻。

罗严塔尔自问不是个感性人士，但在那天的无忧宫集体婚礼上，他还是摇晃着高脚杯和同僚们干杯慨叹“其实结婚也不错”——到底没让自己的首次追坑生涯搞出个全灭结局——然后在大家惊恐的注视里挽着新女伴的胳膊微醺退场。  
至于他第二天早上6点被破门而入的米达麦亚一把从被窝里拽起来，严肃地盘问“罗严塔尔，你什么时候当爹的？”那都是后话了……

“但是现在到底是什么状况……”  
从思绪里回神的罗严塔尔再次抬起直勾勾的目光，紧紧盯着对面进入忙碌状态、人进人出的总司令办公室。  
新婚第二天，新人之一的同盟元帅就开始在早上八点按时打卡上班，并已持续四天风雨无阻；新人之二的黑心写手则同样在新婚第二天就恢复了新小说《双子星》的更新，并随手又喂了一份便当给主角老板。两人从面上看上去除了甜蜜更甚以外，完全没有一丁点刚开荤小夫夫的腻歪感……鉴于自己在这两人新婚当晚收到自己上司的语无伦次的洞房求助电话，罗严塔尔一脸促狭地将两人都划归到大龄雏儿的类别。

“莫非是元帅还是……不…不…不会？”没敢把最糟糕的可能性默念出来，热心读者奥斯卡在奥丁的夏日里感受到一丝严酷——  
“我跨越上万光年，追坑追了整整六年，难道就是为了给黑心杨增加武勋的吗？！”

 

“罗严塔尔上将？”隔壁的执勤秘书官敲了敲传达室大门“元帅现在可以见你了”  
罗严塔尔从悲愤里回过神来，整了整领口，走进办公室。  
果然……除了工作，其他完全张不开口啊……  
面对从落座到寒暄到汇报到劝勉到应答到双方沉默，总共二十分钟的行云流水。罗严塔尔此时深悔平时没注意和上司多沟通点私人感情。自家军队的高层里，出身同盟的那些要么是元帅的学长学弟，要么就自带人来熟属性，怎么都能聊上几句私事；帝国过来的这批，吉尔菲艾斯这种元帅发小就不用说了，米达麦亚这种居家好男人的人设关心几句个人生活也毫不奇怪，奥贝斯坦则一向被大家戏称在帝国军校念得是“戳上司心窝子专业”，只要他想讲想聊的事，他是怎么都能说出口的。而像自己这样，说亲不亲，说远不远，更没啥相通爱好的，一想到要张口提及这种更敏感的话题，只觉得微妙得想扭头就走。  
“行，那我就先祝你明天一路顺风了”自家元帅站起来率先打破了这诡异的沉默  
罗严塔尔只得起身敬了个礼，盯着元帅无名指上的戒指几秒后，终于憋不住的热心读者奥斯卡还是开了口  
“那天晚上…不是故意挂您电话的，我确实不知道……”  
“叮——”  
自家元帅的整个脑袋仿佛被按下煮沸开关一样，红晕从脸颊迅速扩散  
罗严塔尔立刻静了音，切换频道至脑内腹诽“我的元帅…你们结婚到现在真地睡过了么……”  
“咳咳”元帅清了清嗓子“没事，罗严塔尔，是我那天莽撞了。”  
看着面前的金发青年开始如强迫症般转动无名指上的戒指，热心读者奥斯卡决定还是以过来人的身份稍微指点一下  
“这种事情应该都是相通的……都是一回生二回熟”热心读者在大脑内奋力组织语言“您多体贴点对方，找点这块的电影……”  
“我知道”元帅瞬间提高声音，截住话头“罗严塔尔，谢谢你的关心，我和杨现在都很好”金发青年迅速地拍了拍下属的肩膀“你走之前肯定还有别的事情，快去处理吧”  
热心读者奥斯卡只得切换回上将罗严塔尔，不过临走时他还是多问了句  
“我今天还想跟杨教授道个别，您知道他现在大概在哪吗？”  
恢复平静的自家上司坐在办公桌前想了一下“他腰疼了三天，今天终于好了，现在应该在无忧宫的皇家图书馆吧”  
……  
…………  
………………

“叮——”  
在自家元帅的脑袋再次沸腾之前，罗严塔尔飞速欠身离开。  
“还是……先去办正事吧”无意中听到了不得东西的罗严塔尔表示，即使是自己也需要半天时间的缓冲，才能去直面这场尴尬谈话所涉及的第三方。

找到无忧宫不是问题。  
找到无忧宫的皇家图书馆也不是问题。  
找到无忧宫皇家图书馆里的杨威利就是个大问题了。

在被【啤酒节庆典 + 今晚三环内限行】而导致提前的奥丁晚高峰堵在路上1小时后，罗严塔尔终于忍不住让总部派了直升机把自己直接运到无忧宫皇家图书馆的草坪上面。  
摘下魔镜，衣袂飘飘的罗严塔尔以一个帅气的POSE走下直升机，打算给上司先生兼本命作家一个简短又酷炫的道别之后就立刻开溜。却不想一踏进图书馆就被上司的勤务兵团团围住“杨先生突然失踪了！”  
再Whatever也依然保有基本政治敏感度的罗严塔尔马上警觉起来，奥丁是才拿下没几个月的星球，无忧宫又是黄金树王朝的核心所在，在宫里的密道藏点特工或者敢死队，突击抓点军部要员或者家属还真不是闹着玩的。  
“你们最后一次看到杨先生是在哪里？”  
“调监控了吗？”  
“把所有当时在这间图书室的人都立刻集中到大厅来”  
在勤务兵一片“原来罗严塔尔上将这么可靠”的钦佩目光里，热心读者奥斯卡让直升机立刻飞回总部接元帅过来。

此时，奥丁的天空里已经可以听见零落的烟花声，黄金树王朝治下仅有的几个民间狂欢日——奥丁啤酒节也即将在2小时后拉开帷幕。  
罗严塔尔一排排书架地检查过去，脑海里也不禁回忆起小时候在奥丁生活的画面。母亲的歇斯底里，父亲的怒火中烧，搞到最后自己只得由管家牵着，钻进啤酒节的一个个大帐篷内……喷火的小丑，醉倒的舞女，叮当的酒杯，冲天的烟花，欢闹的人群以及小小的自己。  
“不过……”罗严塔尔停下脚步。听着室内明显比外面小N倍的声音，他终于理解为何杨虽然在奥丁住了15年，对啤酒节的动静毫无概念。事实上，当初奥贝斯坦和他都曾或多或少地怀疑这位自称在帝国和费沙都待过的杨博士，正是自家元帅挂在嘴边的奥丁杨。但当两人去套话的时候，却发现对方对啤酒节这么盛大的节日都说不出几句详细的。“可能是在帝国别的星球居住的吧”他记得奥贝斯坦沉静地说道“别把这事告诉他”  
罗严塔尔推开窗户，屋顶上奇怪的小矩阵天线随处可见。整个无忧宫从第十二代皇帝起，就加装了这种特殊的静音装备，无论外面如何喧嚣，无忧宫内都能保证一片静谧。身为皇帝爱人的儿子，杨自然也成了宫内省重点保护对象，绝不可能像自己那样放出去参加如此鱼龙混杂的活动。

“您应该如实告诉我们，您想找的人的真实身份”罗严塔尔记得在4天前集体婚礼的宴会上，奥贝斯坦毫不客气地对元帅指出“在皇宫住15年和在首都城市住15年，这完全不是一个概念”  
被先寇布灌了半斤白酒，双颊都染上醉意的金发元帅突然露出一丝威严的神情“这层身份对他是把双刃剑，我们的旧交更是。在我没有完全的把握能保护他的时候，我不可能对外界透露一个字”自家元帅回头凝视着微笑合影的爱人“杨也不希望他父亲和老皇帝的关系成为社会谈资，因此，他在奥丁的真实经历，我希望仅限于我们这些军部高层之间。”

罗严塔尔拍了拍窗沿，想起那天宴会上自己问杨  
“那你和你父亲，还有老皇帝在啤酒节那天会做什么？”  
“爬到图书馆三楼的阁楼”罗严塔尔记得杨一边把满头的彩纸抓下来一边无奈地说“宫内省不让出宫。不过当年图书馆阁楼的隔音设备检修的时候，老皇帝偷偷叫人把数据线剪了，所以每年啤酒节我们仨就爬到那阁楼上，隔空感受一下外面的热闹咯。”黑心作家闭上眼睛“声音还是不够大，但烟花真的很好看”  
“女官！女官！”罗严塔尔冲出图书室“图书馆三楼的阁楼，知道怎么能上去么？”半小时后，就在自家元帅带着一个中队的直升机和整连的蔷薇骑士团空降无忧宫之时，罗严塔尔终于在一处废弃的楼梯井上面看到冲自己尴尬招手的黑发作家。  
“我爬上去后，这个梯子突然就塌了”杨挠着脑袋  
“您自己一会跟搬空半个司令部警戒部队的元帅去解释吧”罗严塔尔一边命人搬来新梯子，一边好笑地看着一楼草坪上涌入的人群。

夜空的烟花逐渐高亢起来。  
热心读者奥斯卡又悄悄瞄了一眼走廊里啃得如痴如醉的两人，心里不禁涌出点莫名的老父亲欣慰来（x  
先寇布吹了声短促的口哨“我觉得今晚元帅没法出席啤酒节了，而皇家图书馆的某间屋子或者某张桌子则要遭殃。”  
硬核单身主义者奥贝斯坦显然无法理解两位同僚这种“丰收的喜悦”（大雾），他向前迈了一步，打算不成人之美。  
“奥贝斯坦”罗严塔尔拦在向来不对脾气的同僚面前  
“奥丁啤酒节本来就是个纯民间参与的节日，有官方人员参与才不正常。身为奥丁土著，我有必要强调这一点。”  
奥贝斯坦盯着同僚把身后的走廊大门掩上，突然嗤笑一声“奥丁北城区的也敢说自己是土著？”  
金银妖瞳的战斗意志瞬间被全面点燃。  
隔壁星球农村户口的先寇布赶紧推着两位同僚往外走  
“这怎么突然还有地域黑的事情了”


	2. 新手上路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：莱因哈特深刻体会到什么叫知识就是力量

“啪嗒”  
唇齿缠绵间，被吻得已经开始有些恍惚的杨，透过爱人的金色发丝看到身后走廊的大门被轻轻带上。  
下一秒，杨感到爱人圈住自己腰部的左臂进一步缩紧，莱因哈特急促的心跳透过拥抱清晰地传了过来；插入自己发丝间的右手则以一种似乎要将自己整个人融入对方身躯的力道，让两人的舌尖缱绻着扫过彼此软腭的更深处。  
“莱因哈特…”杨在喘息间轻笑“行行好，匀点氧气给我吧”  
金发青年满脸通红地放过年长爱人的嘴唇，转而咬开爱人领上的衣扣，在对方修长的脖颈上留下自己的印记。杨半眯着眼睛将头偏靠到莱因哈特的肩上，爱人璀璨的金发被窗外夜空中突然炸开的烟花浸染得五光十色。他发出一声舒服无比的鼻音，拍了拍莱因哈特的后背“今晚不去参加啤酒节了？”  
金发爱人露出被打断的不悦“你知道我向来不喜欢那种狂欢节”左手摩挲着向腰下游走“要狂欢也是和你……”莱因哈特有些赧然地咬住怀中人的耳垂“今天腰彻底不疼了吧”  
杨趴在爱人的肩膀上笑道“你今早不是都确认过了么”他直起身子“不过再不疼也不能在这里”  
又一朵烟花在夜空里炸开，莱因哈特目不转睛地注视着新婚4天的黑发爱人，只见杨轻轻拉起自己的右手“走，带你去看看我曾经住过的地方。”

直到对方拉着自己在重重楼梯和回廊内轻车熟路地快走起来，莱因哈特才对自家爱人在无忧宫住了10多年这个事实有了更多的实感。他默默捏紧了爱人的手，想起自己在听了杨讲完他父亲和老皇帝的交往过程之后，私下里又找了四五个不同的老宫人验证这个故事，以确定自己内心深处最恐惧的事情真的没有发生。杨永远都不会知道当自己听完最后一位女官的陈述——和前几位大差不离的内容：大杨先生是弗瑞德里希四世人生最后十五年里唯一的爱人，他的儿子小杨少爷是陛下非常看重的孩子——那种如释重负的安心感，强烈到让自己陷在沙发内许久都无法动弹。

“想什么呢？到地方了”爱人伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
莱因哈特回过神来，现在的他正站在不知道哪处的草坪上，右手边不到100米就是皇帝的寝宫，面前则赫然一座小型的融合了点东方色彩的……巴洛克独栋建筑？  
“老陛下说这间在宫里叫东方茶亭，虽然据说从建好那天起就没有哪位皇子贵妇在里面喝过茶”杨笑着拉起他往里面走“我在……稍微大一点之后，就主动要求搬离我爹和陛下寝室附近的卧房了，毕竟他俩的夜晚实在是很不利于少年健康成长。”  
烟花余晖落在屋檐、门窗和杨的肩膀上，莱因哈特看着熟读历史的爱人拂了拂门口石狮子的脑袋“老实讲，其实这间宫殿建得有点不伦不类，不东不西的”他推开大门，低声说道“但住得舒服，脚下还有条密道直通图书馆。”

关上门的一刹那，杨被一直紧紧牵着自己的爱人一下子推到大门上。  
爱人再次急不可耐地咬上自己的嘴唇，诱惑着自己松开牙关，好让两人的舌尖再次交缠狂舞。腰上的双手开始从衬衫和西裤的边界潜入，整个脊背和腰臀立时成了爱人撩拨自己的第二战场。  
“等等……莱因哈特”  
金发爱人困惑地停了下来“怎么，莫非腰还是…”  
杨拍拍他的肩膀“我今天好不容易有空闲来怀怀旧，别这么着急”想了一下，他又凑近爱人的耳边“好歹让我把想看想介绍的都弄完了，再…”杨突然僵住，莱因哈特的左手滑进自己臀缝开始上下揉捏。此时，金发爱人的神情渐渐从困惑变为促狭，他轻轻地吮吸自己的喉结“你说，我听，不耽误咱们亲昵”  
随着对方的右手隔着衬衫开始描画自己的左胸，杨感到自己呼吸立刻急促起来。

 

“以前一楼……一楼这里……放…嗯呐……放的是一个古代沙盘”怀中，黑发爱人的身躯愈加炙热松软，呻吟声更是已经完结克制不住“是老陛下以前……硬塞给我的”  
莱因哈特胡乱点着头，目光和唇齿却依然集中在爱人已经光裸的上半身，双手则继续解着对方的腰带。他抱着杨就这样一路晕乎乎地转过整个一楼客厅，爱人的衬衫和领带散落在大厅的不同角落，自己的贝雷帽和外套也不知道扔在了哪里。

“看来图书馆的那些资料和…影视还真是管用”表面游刃有余，其实心里已经乐开花的年轻元帅一边卷起舌尖拨弄着爱人的乳头一边偷笑，新婚夜的狼狈和尴尬让他至今想起来都觉得很不好意思，闹了半宿没进入正题，最后还把爱人的腰也给弄闪了。加急恶补了四天这块知识和手法的莱因哈特，在心里暗暗发誓今晚一定要给杨留下永生难忘的体验。

“那二楼呢？”莱因哈特松开爱人那已经被自己吮吸得肿大起来的胸乳，舔了舔爱人的嘴角“二楼是什么”  
他看到爱人的黑眸里已经充满雾色“二楼…二楼是我的起居室和书房”  
“唰——”终于将腰带整条抽出，莱因哈特将它随手往楼梯上一扔“走，我们上二楼”  
轻轻一用力，搂住爱人的腰肢，莱因哈特半抱着被已经自己撩拨得直不起身子的杨向二楼走去。

 

当脊背接触到小时候睡得软塌时，杨在心里好笑地确定本次的回顾之旅大概要延期了。  
他感到下身西裤连同内裤被爱人一起褪下，听到爱人将自己的军裤也踢到一边。起居室没有开灯，西北角的窗户半开着，夜风和着远处的烟花光影一起溢进来，轻抚着已经彻底赤裸的两人。  
杨眯起眼睛，欣赏着金发爱人冰蓝眸子里的渴求与修长精悍的身躯，流光在爱人的发丝间和侧肩侧臂跳跃“杨……”他感到爱人火热的身体逐渐靠近，自己的双腿被慢慢分开，自己的锁骨被对方尽情地吮咬。  
在突然爆发的一大串烟花弹里，杨抬起双手环住金发爱人的双肩，将自己同样的渴望和热情用亲吻一并回应。  
夜，被彻底点燃了。

唇干口燥，一边在爱人的全身流连，留下自己的新印记，一边将涂满润滑油的右手双指慢慢探入爱人下面的穴口。莱因哈特此时特别感激自己今天早上的鬼使神差，居然在出门之前装了几个避孕套和一小袋润滑油在包里。他一边小心地将双指向里推进，一边在亲吻间抬起眼观察此时只剩呻吟的爱人神色。  
“当时……应该就是想下班后和他在图书馆……”就在莱因哈特迷迷糊糊地回忆着自己这次“鬼使神差”的最初目的之时，身下的爱人却突然因为自己探入穴口的双指碰触到某个点，而发出陡然高亢的呻吟，并颤抖着弓起全身。他慌忙把早上的旖旎思虑抛到脑后，全心全意地投入眼下的盛宴里。  
他再次吻上杨的双唇，与自己的爱人交颈缠绵，并将穴内的手指增加到3根，开始围绕着那个极乐点尽情进攻。杨环在自己肩膀上的双臂瞬间收紧，黑发爱人不住地将头向后仰去，胸口起伏得像海浪一般，他感到爱人颤抖地抬起左腿蹭了蹭自己的腰，带着泣音的请求从唇间溢出“前…前面，莱因哈特”  
莱因哈特轻笑着又加了一根手指进去。

 

“明天真是没脸见人了”已经被年轻的爱人挑逗成一汪春水的杨，此时整个大脑只能回放这句话。  
他的双手已经无力再环住不断起伏的爱人，只得攥紧身下的丝绸毯；他的唇齿已经无法再挡住层层爆发的呻吟，只能听着自己不断呢喃着爱人的姓名。他感到爱人紧紧地把握住自己的双腿，将其环在腰间，他听见爱人附在自己的耳边坏笑道“等会到高潮了，前面也会舒快的”  
“天……”杨用左手挡住双眼和额头，他勉强组织起语言，对着即将要冲锋陷阵的莱因哈特问道“你这四天进步得也太神速了吧？”  
金发爱人露出高深莫测的表情“知识就是力量”  
在自己终于忍不住扑哧一声笑出来的瞬间，爱人带着炙热的爱意突破了自己的最后一道防线。

 

莱因哈特觉得自己仿佛是个新上战场的士兵，端着枪在属于他的战场，不停地逡巡、穿刺和突围，满心只有对胜利的渴望与征服的喜悦。他紧紧地禁锢住黑发爱人已经疲软的双腿，将他们拉起环在自己的腰上，把自己的炙热一次次加速送进对方的身体。泥泞的后穴此时已经完全臣服，内壁缱绻着包裹住自己，并随着自己一遍遍碾压过那一点而更加热情缠绵。  
身下的爱人此时已经完全陷入情欲，黑色的发丝随着头部的不断摆动散开在米色的软枕上；睿智的黑眸早已失去焦点，被雾色包围着不知所措；爱人的躯体随着自己的进攻而带动着软塌也发出吱呀吱呀的声音，被提起空悬的腰肢更是颤抖着连自己都有些疼惜，白净身体上的点点红痕和浊迹在身下藏青丝绸的衬托下，更显旖旎，让他感到愈发情动。莱因哈特在低下头亲吻爱人腹部的瞬间，进一步加快速度，爱人的呜咽与呻吟立刻变得更加响亮动人，他的双手甚至连剩下的丝绸毯都抓不住了，只留下几根手指勾住软塌的床沿。  
“还不够……”  
年轻的征服者突然将利器从穴口抽出，将爱人的双腿抗在自己的肩膀上，向前俯下身去，与此生的命定之人十指相扣。  
“杨……杨……”  
莱因哈特一边展开了更迅猛的一轮攻势一边撕咬起爱人的红唇，突然绞紧的后穴和更大幅向后仰的头部，无声地回应起这新一波的情浪，爱人挺起胸部摩擦着自己的胸肌，小声地求自己慢点，引得自己更兴奋地摇起腰部撞击爱人的臀瓣，并开始从唇部膜拜至爱人的锁骨与胸口。粘稠的液体开始从爱人穴口更多地溢出，爱人前面的器官也在这一轮完成了最后的蓄势待发。  
莱因哈特此时终于将爱人完完全全禁锢在自己的保护下，将杨的声声呻吟咬在唇间，将杨颤抖的躯体用自己的盖住，将杨的双手牢牢抓在十指间隙，将杨的巅峰极乐用自己的炙热全速锁定。  
在情欲热浪抛向天空的那一刹那，莱因哈特感觉无数烟花在眼前和耳边炸开。

“你这新学的知识也太有力量了”15分钟后，头枕爱人臂膀，瘫在爱人怀里的杨，才第一次说出完整的句子。  
莱因哈特一下子又恢复那副新手上路的样子，红着脸亲亲杨“因为咱们的新婚之夜……实在是太……”  
两人躺在软塌上一下子笑成一团。

 

夏日的夜风再次从半开的窗户吹了进来，一些回忆开始在杨的脑海里复苏。  
“其实这茶亭底下的密道不光能通图书馆，还有一条能直接通到旁边的皇帝寝宫。”  
“哦？”莱因哈特突然有些莫名的紧张。  
“听老皇帝说，这条密道算是整个无忧宫密道系统最核心的几条了，每个出口还设了不同的密码，也不知道到底在防谁”杨侧过身，支起脑袋“茶亭的密道入口就在后面的温房内，中间那个小花圃可以升降，输入密码就能降下去，然后向右转走个100米就到寝宫底下了。这个口的密码还是我改的，然后抄给了我父亲，老皇帝说他记得我爸房间的密码就行，看都没看。”莱因哈特放松下来，听着身边的爱人继续回忆  
“小时候刚搬过来那两年，有时候夜里我能感到他们两从密道过来看我。后来老皇帝发现这茶亭在夏天晚上特别舒服，所以隔三差五地就会跟我爹从密道过来纳凉，还非拉着我跟他俩聊天。”杨突然轻笑了一声“其实老皇帝……弗瑞德里希四世本人并不愚蠢，也谈不上残酷”莱因哈特从杨的口气里感到一丝凝重“上高中后，有段时间其实我挺不愿意见他的，连带着对我父亲都有点意见。一个皇帝，坐拥银河最大的国家和权势，却只能在朝臣贵族里弄点权术小巧，面对广袤国土上的重重弊病却视而不见，毫无动作。”杨躺了回去，握住莱因哈特的手“不过后来偷听了几次他的小朝会，只为他和这座无忧宫感到悲凉。一个制度和文化若是真的已经腐朽，再英明的掌舵者也不过是让船沉之前少碰几块礁石。更别提自古以来都是英主难求，庸主如云了。”

“我们一起”身边的爱人突然开口，杨感到莱因哈特用脖颈蹭了蹭自己的头顶“总会有办法的。几百年前银河联邦能做到的事情，依靠着几百年前的科技与思考能做到的事情，我们也一定能做到。”

 

在窗外再次冲天的烟花里，两人开始了今夜的第二轮缠绵。  
莱因哈特从软塌上坐起来，同时也把杨披上藏青的丝绸毯然后拉起。他不住地亲吻着爱人的眼睛与双唇，双手在爱人的后背和腰臀上点起新一轮欲火。杨将双手插进爱人金色的发丝间，闭上眼睛感受年轻的金发爱人低头在自己的胸口吮吸撩拨，爱人温暖的手掌反复揉捏着自己的臀肉，同时向着还湿润着的穴口不断滑动挑逗。  
“你可以直接进来”杨吻了吻爱人金色的发丝，小声说道。莱因哈特抬起红通通的脸颊，两人笑着吻到一起，莱因哈特身下的利剑也再次缓缓插入心爱的剑鞘。  
被爱人揉捏托举着臀瓣，无休地上下起伏。杨失神地把头靠在莱因哈特肩膀上，感受着对方的炙热侵犯到自己身体更深远的地方，感受到自己的内壁不断和爱人的炙热纠缠缱绻。他任凭莱因哈特轻轻撕咬着自己的耳垂，任凭莱因哈特的双手从臀瓣滑到自己的腰部，大力禁锢住，开始更激烈的上下带动，使得自己除了收紧抱在爱人后背的十指，留下新鲜的抓痕之外，毫无反击之力。  
突然——  
“抱紧我”莱因哈特戏谑的语调响起，杨还未弄清楚什么状况，爱人便一下子托着自己的臀部站了起来。  
“！”炙热的利刃一下子突入更深的战场，杨被爱人的突发奇想弄得差点喘不过来气。  
“我们换个地方”莱因哈特舔了舔爱人眼角的泪水，继续戏谑地提议道。

走出起居室，下楼，走进温室  
短短几十米，杨却感觉自己仿佛经历了好几个小时一般。爱人虽然在体内暂时停止了律动，但走路的起伏和下楼的颠簸，本身就是最好的助兴。批裹在身上的藏青丝绸毯已经被后背的汗水浸湿，额前黑发更是软软地贴在眼睛上方，浑身的水分都在这几十米内迅速蒸发，更别提金发爱人还在中途将自己放下来，逼着自己在收剑入鞘的情况下，踮起脚尖和爱人一起赤足走向温室。如果不是莱因哈特环在自己腰上的双臂依然坚硬，杨毫不怀疑自己会在途中直接瘫倒在地。

“真美啊……”  
走进温室，莱因哈特一边小声哄问爱人密码和开关是什么，一边竭力压抑住自己想把爱人按在花圃里就地正法的冲动。  
奥丁的月光和星空透过温室顶上的玻璃照射进来，满脸情欲红晕的杨在呻吟里告诉自己开关和密码。丝绸从他的右肩滑下，月光把他白净的皮肤渲染得更加光滑，配上乌黑的头发与藏青色的丝毯，让自己的爱人看上去仿佛一块被包裹在绸缎里的美玉，吸引着自己想要探究他的全部。  
莱因哈特用一只手输入密码并按下开关，站在下降的花圃上，他深深地亲吻了爱人。

杨感觉爱人再次抱起了自己。  
站在密道的自动传送带上，杨睁开被汗水模糊的眼帘，打量着阔别许久的地道，清冷的节能灯，简朴的放火器，以及慢慢被两人抛到身后的防空密室。  
“你还……真要去寝宫啊”杨听到自己哭笑不得地问道。  
金发爱人没有回答，转而托着自己的臀部小幅度带动了起来，一瞬间，地道内充斥着两人交错的情动。

“咚——”从密道上来的电梯到达了终点。  
莱因哈特感到怀中爱人的身体一下子紧绷起来，他用手掌摩挲着杨的后背“交给我就行”  
隐蔽的电梯门打开，曾经居住了高登巴姆王朝34代皇帝的卧室出现在自己面前，与自己第一次以征服者的身份走进时无甚两样，绣着蔓延金枝的地毯，嵌着红蓝宝石的墙壁浮雕，挽起的蓝丝绒床幔，纯金打造银线装饰的皇家御床，以及以白金锦缎与深红天鹅绒为主题的被褥寝品。  
自从最后一代皇帝出逃，整个无忧宫的维护便也变得迟缓下来，待到自己攻下奥丁之时，无忧宫的侍从宫人更是只剩下原规模的二十分之一都不到。莱因哈特命令手下将一些敏感的宫宇圈起来排查，其他部分则打算在局势稳定下来之后，开放成市民公用。  
这座皇帝寝宫正是第一批被排查完毕的，处于某种憎恶之情，莱因哈特连维护该宫殿清扫的宫人都一并迁走，心里隐隐希望有一天能亲眼看到这座寝宫彻底破败。  
但今天的他，有了新的想法。

将已经不知今夕何夕的爱人放在深红的床单上，莱因哈特全神贯注地用目光逡巡爱人的全身。  
散开的黑发，迷茫的黑眸，情热的双唇，红润的脸颊，凸起的胸乳，匀称的躯体，遍身的吻痕，精瘦的双臂不安地抓着床单，修长的双腿无力地张开着，大腿跟侧的内部，自己的白浊与被撞击出来的红晕，吸引着自己不禁低头抚摸爱人的大腿内侧。  
他是自己过去的终结和现在的起点，他还将是自己未来的开始和自己一生的羁绊。  
莱因哈特欺身上床，再次与爱人十指相扣，开始了今晚最后一轮冲刺。  
杨无助地呻吟呢喃着，张开的双唇被自己抓住机会趁虚而入，让自己的舌尖和下体共同向身下爱人的更深处探索，让爱人火热的内壁不禁绞得更紧，让爱人的双腿挣扎着抬起，虚弱地蹭着自己的侧腰。  
松开杨的双手，莱因哈特再次开始在爱人的胸部与腰肢上描画揉捏。自家爱人此时已经彻底被情欲所俘虏，以往的矜持与自制，在这间宫殿里不复存在。他凌乱且高亢地呻吟着，呼唤莱因哈特给予自己更多的爱抚与撞击，他挺起的上身将胸口送到自己的嘴边，并在禁锢腰部的手掌下，激烈地颤抖着，为内壁献出一波接一波的收紧与缠绵。  
“这一切，并不都是从一开始都拥有的”莱因哈特将爱人从床上抱着坐起，撕咬着对方的红唇  
“无论是已经作古的银河联邦，还是不可一世的高登巴姆王朝，无论是筚路蓝缕的同盟，还是我在同盟的一切，我的杨，都是一点点打拼，一步步走出来的。”莱因哈特在爱人甜腻的鼻音里，加快速度“杨想要的未来，我想要的未来，同盟想要的未来，甚至这个银河想要的未来，哪怕现在还只是刚出头的青苗……”莱因哈特将自己的炙热深深埋入爱人的后穴，他听见自己在杨的耳边呢喃“我们一起”

 

“我刚刚有了个新决定”  
回去的路上，坚决拒绝爱人公主抱的杨，裹着丝绸毯猫着腰，满脸通红地注视着花圃从温室一层降下来。  
他转过头看着金发爱人突然意气风发起来。  
“我打算等局势稳定之后，跟议会提议将整个无忧宫开辟成无忧宫国家博物馆和国家公园”  
爱人伸手扶着自己站到花圃上  
“每月再设2天免费参观日，银河的新未来将从向帝国民众破除皇权的神秘感开始”金发爱人跟着自己走出温室“杨，你觉得怎么样？”  
“不…不是”杨转过身来哭笑不得地看着全程赤裸的莱因哈特  
“你到底是怎么做到，光着身子还能如此淡定地说出这么一本正经的话啊！”

愣住两秒，莱因哈特大笑着将杨一把抱起来，直奔二楼  
“洗澡，穿衣，回家！”


	3. 【莱杨】物尽其用（王座play的车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王座play，如题所示

“啪嗒——啪嗒——”  
一个高挑的金发身影快步走在无忧宫静谧的长廊上。  
夜幕已降，长廊里只开了几盏应急灯。温黄的点光洒染着靛蓝的地毯，也为挂在长廊两边墙壁上的油画们覆上一层朦胧。  
金发身影在其中一幅前驻足。一个瘦瘦小小的少年，穿着缀满流苏和宝石的制服，坐在赤金与深红交映的高大宝座上，安静又有些疲惫地注视着前方。金发身影微微低头——鲁多必希·冯·高登巴姆——一个漂亮的花体签在油画的右下角。  
金发身影停顿了两秒，继续抬腿向前走去。

 

“还没弄完么？”  
感到耳边忽然传来一梭的热气，正在埋头清点陈列室里各色皇家勋章的杨浑身一抖，差点把手里的档案掉到地上。  
“你怎么来了？”杨欣喜地仍由年轻的爱人从身后抱住自己：“现在已经下班了？几点了？”他茫然地环视着屋子，试图寻找钟表。  
“已经晚上十点半了，我的杨副教授。”莱因哈特把下巴搁在新婚丈夫的肩膀上，不爽地嘟囔道：“我十点回到驻地宾馆，勤务兵告诉我你还在无忧宫这边。打你的终端也打不通。要不是我联系到这边的警卫部，还以为你出事了。”  
听得丈夫一条条地数落着，大窘的杨威利连忙从衣兜里掏出终端，却发现这家伙早就变成冰冰冷冷的一片砖头。  
“抱歉抱歉！”杨侧过头，赧然地啄吻了一下丈夫：“今晚加班加昏头，几个同事又早早回去了……我这就收拾东西。”

深知杨内务水平的莱因哈特，习惯性地接过了帮他清点随身东西的任务。  
“钥匙、终端、茶杯…啧，你这手怎么这么冷？”  
同盟军现任宇宙舰队总司令，兼同盟军驻帝国总司令莱因哈特元帅，不满地攥紧了丈夫冰凉的双手：“昨天听你抱怨办公室的空调冷气太足。今天不是给你带了一条薄被吗？没用？”  
“下午查档查得太投入，忘了披了。”  
奥丁无忧宫历史博物馆筹备组特邀顾问杨威利副教授，眨巴眨巴眼睛，不好意思地解释道。  
俊美的爱人无奈地挑了挑眉毛，从椅背上拿起薄被，将对方裹了个严严实实。

 

无忧宫的长廊内，现在多了两个并肩轻声谈笑的身影。  
“……晚上终于把无忧宫正宫东翼所有的收藏品都清点完了。不过西翼的进展，肯定赶不上下个月的开幕式。今天跟海尼森那边的文化总署会开视频会议，最后定了第一波向公众开放就以东翼的宫室为主，反正黑珍珠室也在东翼。”杨笑着伸了个懒腰：“昔日只有帝国将官、高官和伯爵以上的贵族才能进入的大殿，从下个月起就要成为可以让普通市民免费参观的历史展区了。”  
听得“黑珍珠室”这个名词，莱因哈特忽然停下脚步：“它在东翼？”  
“是啊。”杨问道：“怎么了？”  
下一秒，一向雷厉风行的金发元帅，忽然露出一丝孩子气的兴奋和期待：“带我去看看！”  
“啊？”杨好笑地裹了裹被子：“已经10:40了，一楼照明设备的总闸也关了，黑灯瞎火的，有什么好看的。”

“啪——”话音刚落，莱因哈特轻描淡写地打开了智能终端上的手电，明晃晃的白灯一直射到走廊尽头的窗户上。  
“带我去看看。”他挽上了杨的手臂。

 

“吱呀——”  
沉重的红木大门被慢慢推开，一个金发身影微微向里面望了两眼。  
“进去呀。”背后的黑发男士轻笑着推了他一把。  
金发青年故作严肃地咳嗽了两声，他正了正衣领，大步踏入殿中。

 

“怎么样？”  
被熟悉的温度撞了撞肩膀，对着正中央王座发了半分钟呆的莱因哈特回过神来。  
“嗯”金发元帅矜持地挺直了身子，再次环视这间即使在黑暗中都能感受威严肃穆的觐见大厅：“比我想象的小一些。”  
“想象？”杨噗嗤一声笑出来：“你不会一开始计划让黄金树在这里签投降协议吧。”  
“啧”莱因哈特无奈地撇了撇嘴：“你是不是忘了，我在奥丁长到13岁。”他拿着智能终端上的手电，扫射着墙上的壁画与装饰：“帝国的文化整体尚武。黄金树这帮家伙平时不怎么在媒体露面，靠保持神秘感维持威压。但每年只要有军功造成的加勋受封，就一定会有照片、视频和报道。”

白色的灯光从半开的落地窗帘，扫射到繁杂的金枝吊顶，又扫射到正前方的金色宝座。哥特式的框架用纯金铸造而成，两圈红蓝宝石镶嵌在椅背的碎钻之间，在灯光扫过时，闪过无数细索的流光。椅背的天鹅绒背垫上，一尊丰茂硕大的苍树用金线绣在红色的缎面之中，配合着扶手处精雕的枝蔓，给人一种巨木即将破椅而出的错觉。

莱因哈特的心中忽然升起一股异样。他慢慢向前走去，踏上玉阶，轻轻地摸了摸帝国至高宝座的椅背。  
“所以在十三岁离开帝国之前，我一直以为将来会走进这间大厅，用我对…同盟的战功，赢的我的勋章和权杖。”

黑珍珠室安静下来。  
站在大厅的中央，杨久久地凝视着爱人描摩着王座线条的背影。莱因哈特的动作逐渐变得机械，侧面的眼睛里流露出一股放空的百感交集。  
轻叹一声，杨拖着挂在肩上的薄被，向已经不知道神游何方的丈夫走去。

 

“哪个男孩子小时候没想过当英雄。”莱因哈特感到暖心的温度从身后包容住自己。  
“哪怕是老皇帝…弗瑞德里希四世。你别看他晚年一副园丁皇帝的样子。17岁从奥丁公学毕业时，第一志愿填的也是帝国皇家军事学院。”  
爱人闷闷的声音在背部响起：“别拿没有发生的事情困扰自己。”

一缕暖风拂过心尖。  
莱因哈特的双眸恢复了神采，他就着杨环抱的姿势转了个圈，把自己的爱人紧紧拥入怀中。  
“我知道。”莱因哈特在杨的额头上落下碎吻：“而且我这种无权无势的落魄贵族，在黄金树王朝能做到将官就已经是顶了天了。”他不爽地蹭了蹭杨的发顶：“说不定得熬到梅尔卡兹那个年纪才能升到一级上将……”

“噗。”杨忍俊不禁地摇了摇头：“老提督好歹帮你拿下三成的帝国疆域…有这么说话的么。”

“最重要的是，那样的话我可能就遇不到你了呀！”被打趣的莱因哈特忽然收紧了搂住杨腰肢的双臂，带着没回过神来的杨威利转了个圈，稳稳地坐在帝国宝座之上。  
“老皇帝一驾崩你和你父亲就离开帝国了，而我当时才刚刚高中毕业。这以后可就天各一方，银河彼端了！”莱因哈特负气地咬上杨的喉结：“军衔可能升得慢如龟速也就罢了，还要打一辈子光棍。这还不惨！”  
发觉某人的手开始在自己的腰臀处不老实，杨干脆利落地拿脑袋顶上莱因哈特的额头：“缪杰尔先生，你这个条件说自己会打光棍…全银河想踢你屁股的单身汉会从海尼森一路排到奥丁还打个转。”他点了点爱人的心口：“麻烦对自己客观一些，谢谢。”  
“如果没和你在一起，那跟打光棍有什么区别。”直截了当地咬开杨的领口，金发元帅仿佛饥肠辘辘的雄狮，细嚼慢咽起爱人的脖颈：“都结婚了，居然还不能体会我的深意。杨，我要补偿。”

锁骨处的舔舐骤然加深，两只灵巧的手滑过他包裹在西裤外的臀丘，摩挲着滑过脊背与肩胛骨。隐秘的酥麻沿着被爱抚过的皮肤与肌肉，爬进自己的神经深处。  
杨听到自己的呼吸急促起来，他哭笑不得地推了推把自己禁锢在臂弯间的爱人：“下周海尼森的文物团队可是要来重点考察黑珍珠室的。咱们今天在这荒唐，到时候万一被仪器扫出来什么奇怪湿渍……再被拿去验DNA，这乐子可就大了。”

秀美的眉毛在英俊得不似凡人的面孔上，扬起满不在乎的曲线。  
兴致勃勃的爱人捡起刚刚滑落在自己脚边的薄被，一个抖开，将自己重新裹好。  
禁锢在腰间的双臂在薄被落在身上的瞬间，同时发力，一个转身，将自己牢牢地压在富丽堂皇的皇帝宝座之中。  
“这样，就不会有问题了。”  
金发爱人冲自己单眨了一下眼睛，然后把自己所有的反对意见悉数吞入唇中。

 

骨节分明的双手，从解开的衣襟里探进去，在爱人的胸口与小腹上打圈儿。  
莱因哈特眯起已经溢出情欲的双眸，按捺住想把可口的爱人直接就地正法的冲动，耐心地挑逗起身下这具开始逐渐颤抖和泛红的身体。  
他的杨，在自己捻起胸前两点茱萸的那刻，顿时难耐地把头颅向后抛去。丰沛的乌发，洒在红色的椅背之上，并随着杨不住地摆头四散撒开。  
听得耳边的呻吟声渐浓，莱因哈特轻笑着低下脑袋，开始用唇齿为今晚的盛宴预热。湿濡的舌尖反复地绕着爱人的胸尖，描画出一片嫣红，逼得身下单薄的胸口起伏得愈发激烈。杨的呻吟变得甜腻起来，莱因哈特也再接再厉地把舌头换成了唇齿，在双手向下继续突破的空档，撕咬上那两点凸起，反复研磨着，逗得它们和杨的声音一起，瑟瑟发抖起来。

明艳的金色与专注的苍蓝在已经充满雾气的眼前晃来晃去，被情欲蒸腾得酥麻难忍的杨，赧然地别过眼睛。  
想阻拦的话语到了嘴边，被自己逐渐抬头的下体挡了回去。在脑海内好笑地长叹一声，杨只得安慰自己是今晚射进黑珍珠室的月光太过撩人。  
“专心一点。”身上的爱人不满地单手掰过自己的面孔，另一只手忙不迭地把最后一点挂在臂弯间的衬衫尽数扯掉。  
感受着敏感的双唇被莱因哈特的拇指来回摩挲，被挑逗得浑身躁动的杨，半开玩笑地一口咬住了对方的大拇指。

“嘶——”莱因哈特微微一颤，赶紧把被杨咬得通红的拇指抽出来。  
身下的爱人凝聚起最后一点清明，向自己露出一个略带挑衅的浅笑。金发男人抿起嘴角，已经滑到下方的双手隔着西裤开始描画、揉捏与挤弄滚圆的臀丘。他慢慢低下头去，在左手从腰带处伸入臀缝之时，伸出舌头啄吻起爱人柔软的小腹。

“专心一点。”身上的爱人再次说道。  
此时的杨感到自己的身躯已经一片酥软。金发男人在自己的小腹上不断煽风点火，湿热的舌尖从膈膜处向下一路舔舐，然后顺着自己正在被逐渐解开的皮带边缘，啄吻过整个小腹边缘。  
“你现在可是坐在无忧宫黑珍珠室的宝座之上，接受爱人的致敬。”莱因哈特含住杨的肚脐处，促狭地加重了“致敬”二字。“这把椅子过去坐得可都是银河主宰者，所以…”他啪嗒一声解开腰带扣：“专心一点”将皮带整条抽出：“严肃一点。”

看着身下的美味，从外衣的束缚中一点点剥开，兴致愈浓的莱因哈特舔了舔嘴唇，满心欢喜地将爱人的长裤连同内裤一起扒拉下来。  
意识到自己已经不着一缕的事实，给今晚的盛宴与身下的胴体添上了最后一点作料。杨在全身一凉的下一秒，面颊顿时爆红。他不好意思地呻吟了一声，双腿下意识地试图合起，却被身前的莱因哈特抢先一步，牢牢地抓住修长的大腿，然后往椅子的扶手两边轻轻一搭。

 

肃穆的黑珍珠室里，回荡着淫糜地吮吸声。  
双腿大开的杨，浑身泛红地强撑着身子，右手无力地遮在双目上，完全没眼去看身下的沉溺。  
他的爱人，此时正半跪在帝国宝座之前，认真地吞吐着自己的性器。灵滑的舌尖挑逗着柱身的褶皱，湿热粗糙的舌苔缠绵过前端的敏感处。杨听见自己的呻吟里开始带出甜腻的泣音。下体在爱人炙热的伺弄中，不断充血挺立。所有的清明与神志，现在都被情欲氤氲成一团浆糊，软软地黏在脑海深处，发酵着自己最原始的渴求。  
中学时某天回到无忧宫的意外撞见，从记忆里浮现出来。半掩的门内，自己的父亲被他的皇帝男人压在内殿的王座上，苍白的精干后背在父亲的身上耸动着，细细碎碎地粗喘从四肢交缠间传出……  
杨的全身骤然一窒，他无声地长大了嘴巴，然后便看到莱因哈特带着白浊与坏笑的面孔，将自己的视野再次全部罩住。

 

“刚才为什么又走神了。”  
从衣兜里摸出套套与便携式润滑剂，接受着爱人哭笑不得的瞪视。莱因哈特将两根淋了润滑液的手指，慢慢推进爱人身下湿热的蜜穴之中。  
“啊？”被压在王座之上的杨，一边粗喘着调整着因为后穴入侵而带来的急促呼吸，一边恍惚地眨了眨眼。  
“刚才，就在我给你口的时候，你分神了。”金发男人不客气地在爱人的甬道内屈起手指，四处刮弄。  
“你在想什么？”他凝视着杨被自己挑逗得逐渐失神的双眸，暗喜地撕咬上爱人的双唇。

啧，总不好说我在想我爹和老皇帝吧……  
杨勾起被隐秘快感冲刷地不断收缩的脚趾，他放弃一般地伸出舌头回应着莱因哈特的爱意。  
“在想……嗯呐……在想以前我坐过一次这个宝座的事情。”杨在后穴被塞入第三根手指的时候，小声喃喃道。

“在黑珍珠厅？”莱因哈特诧异地抬起眉毛。  
“啊，这倒没有…是在内宫。”杨软软地环上莱因哈特的脖子：“当时老皇帝的独子鲁多必希还在，他过13岁生日的时候…”  
“鲁多必希？”莱因哈特的脑内忽然闪现出适才在走廊上看到的油画。  
“嗯……”杨感到体内的热潮愈加汹涌，他咬着下唇，将呼之欲出的长腻呻吟憋回嗓内：“也是个可怜的家伙。出生没两年就失去了母亲，身体又一直不好，一年至少会病上三四回，只能静养着。”  
杨闭上眼睛，接受着莱因哈特在他颈窝处的又一轮亲昵：“我父亲后来听宫里的老侍从说起…老皇帝起初还对他倍加关怀，每天都去探视。但时间久了，看他总没有起色，当时宫里面的其他人也没生下哪怕一个健康的孩子……”杨歪头蹭了蹭莱因哈特的湿吻：“老皇帝渐渐也就忌讳上了。安排了温泉宫供他静养，每年只有大节的时候才去看他。”  
莱因哈特在杨的出神回忆中，将第四根手指慢慢塞入已经泥泞不堪的后穴中。他满意地感到垫在蜜穴下面的薄被上，已经被体内溢出的汁液染出一片湿濡。金发男人啄吻起爱人的双唇，示意他继续。  
“那年他13岁生日，老皇帝看他精神还不错，便招来画师给他画像。结果才勾完脸部，他又开始剧烈地咳嗽。”杨挺起上身，迷离地感受着爱人的唇舌在自己的胸口再次挑起欲火：“老皇帝忽然就发火了，猛地抓住他的肩膀把他从内宫的宝座上拖了下来，死死地盯了他一分钟，嘴唇抖得像是打摆子似的。”  
杨将自己的十指插到莱因哈特金色的发丝中：“那天我父亲正好出宫办事去了，我头一次见老皇帝发这么大的火，直接懵在原地。”他捧起爱人重新深吻自己嘴唇的脸颊：“一分钟后，这位殿下从地上咳嗽着爬起来，慢慢地说‘父皇，儿子的身子看来还是没有大愈。画像剩下的部分，要么让小杨穿上我的衣服，当我的替身吧。’”

杨浑身一颤，后穴的四根手指忽然被全部抽出。已经习惯被占有的蜜穴，不自觉地收缩着，对肉器的渴望沿着神经哭喊着奔向身体的每个角落。  
“我当时才10岁。但他的衣服我穿着，却还觉得紧。”

莱因哈特将杨的大腿分得更开一些，然后抓起爱人的双手固定在宽阔的椅背边缘。  
此时的帝国宝座之上，今夜盛宴的主菜已经软若无骨地被呈了上来。赤裸白净的纤长胴体，上身被自己强制拉伸压制着，在深红天鹅绒椅背的缎面上，画出一弧美味的曲线。胳膊上斜靠着丰沛的乌发脑袋，临近失神边缘的双眸向自己投射出全然的信任与爱意；下身更是一副请君采撷的美景。修长的大腿大开着，分别挂在雕刻着层层枝蔓的金色扶手上，让爱人刚刚泄过的性器与泥泞不堪的后穴一目了然。身下的宝座上被垫上了青色的薄被，白净的大腿内侧、滚圆的臀丘与布满情欲的下体，在这缎青色之上微微扭动着，引得莱因哈特不自觉地滚动起喉结。

金发男人深深地吻住了爱人的双唇，缓缓地沉下腰杆，将自己的性器送入炙热的蜜穴之中。

 

肃穆的黑珍珠室内，淫糜继续升级。高亢的吟哦、沉重的粗喘、咕啾的水声与不间断的“啪—啪—啪—啪—”混杂在一起，交响出一室甜腻的旖旎。  
黑发男人的脸上已经满是红晕与泪水，汗湿的刘海黏在额头的四周，随着身体被一次一次地猛烈楔入而瑟瑟发抖。黑曜石一般的双眸里已经失去了焦距，修长的睫毛上挂着不知是汗水还是泪水的晶莹，眼角的媚意映衬着微微张开的红唇，使得他的整张面孔仿佛就是一幅情欲的具写化。  
黑发男人的身上，一具精悍健硕的躯体牢牢地压在他的大腿之间。同样汗湿的金发和身下爱人额头上的黑发交缠一起，合着两人不断的缠绵深吻，不断突入对方软腭深处的双唇，勾起着蓝眸内无尽的深情。衣着大致完好的金发男人，在一次次深吻里晃动起腰杆，不停地变动着角度，在身下湿热紧炙的甬道内搜寻和进攻着能够带来极乐欢愉的那一点。他同时还驱动起结实的上身与胯部，“恶意”地用材质粗硬的外衣与军裤，研磨着爱人已经瘫软成一汪春水的敏感身体。  
杨感到自己的脚趾已经蜷缩到无法更进一步，大腿根被军裤磨出情欲和疼痛交加的快感。灭顶的欢愉冲刷着他的脑髓和神经，逼着他把所有的理性都锁入脑海深处，张开双臂迎接着排山倒海的混沌与极乐，毫不自矜地啜泣出甜腻的呻吟。  
金发爱人在他不自觉地收缩后穴中，加快了速度。他的唇舌开始向下滑过自己的喉结，含住自己的茱萸，用舌尖与门齿细细舔捻。杨被这一连串疾风暴雨般的顶弄逼得上气不接下气，脑髓深处对被占有的情欲渴望，在这一刻达到了顶峰。他主动挺起上身，将更多的胸口送入莱因哈特不止餍足的品尝之中；他进一步收缩着蜜穴，甬道狂喜地接受了这个任务，紧紧地附在不断突入的肉器上，流连忘返。  
“杨……”听着爱人混合着粗喘的呼唤，杨慢慢撑起汗湿的眼皮。他与同样氤氲着雾气的蓝眸深深地对视着。  
两人的双目仿佛一股泉眼，浓醇的爱意化作无形的温水，从眼波缠满中溢出，将两人牢牢地包围起来，浸染得连两人的神经末梢都能觉察到这丝不带一点杂质的暖意。  
一声低吼，杨在沉沉浮浮之间感到下体被浓稠的液体瞬间充斥。  
他冲莱因哈特虚虚地笑了一下，从对方的蓝眸内，他看到自己和对方心悦的满足。

 

“你看看坐垫上。”恍惚了半晌，杨忽然抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀：“没有沾到什么不该沾的东西吧。”  
还沉浸在欢好回味中的莱因哈特，立时眯起了眼睛：“看来我刚才还没满足你，做完居然一开口是说这个。”  
还处在全身瘫软阶段的杨，好笑地瞥了他一眼：“元帅阁下，我这不是心系我们两的名誉嘛。”  
莱因哈特把自己的肉器抽出来，又从地上捡起自己脱掉的军服外套，三下五除二地把杨挪到自己的膝盖上。一边给他赤裸的身体披上外套，一边抱着他坐回王座之上。

莱因哈特心满意足地把杨圈在怀内，任由刚刚消耗了大量体力的爱人靠在胸口恢复精神。他笑着放开杨的耳垂，抬起头想寻找自己不知道扔到哪去的终端。  
视线在接触到面前的空旷与黑暗时停住了，莱因哈特第一次直观地意识到，自己现在坐在了昔日帝国皇帝接见军政大臣和达官显贵的正厅内，坐在了银河主宰者的宝座之上。  
只是，曾经的人声鼎沸、金碧辉煌，潮起潮退，此时只余下一室的虚无与萧索。曾经帝国之巅的象征，现在则成了奥丁夏天限电的首当其冲。黄金树王朝五百年来为了享受奢华而打造的瀚如烟海的耗电装置，在奥丁攻破之后，被新组建的临时政府划为“为民用电让道”的重点区域。  
莱因哈特轻轻地伸出左手，向面前的空中抓了一下。  
除了夜风留下的凉意，他什么也没得到。

“怎么了？”感到爱人的身体忽然变得僵硬，杨用脑袋蹭了蹭莱因哈特的下巴，小声问道。  
“嗯…”回过神来的莱因哈特，连忙收回双臂把杨搂紧：“就是忽然有些感慨。”  
他回蹭着杨的发顶，有些莫名地说道：“万人之巅看着风光，一步踏错，就是万人之敌了。”  
“噗。”杨无语地笑了出来：“你还说我破坏气氛，你这做个爱怎么还突然哲人化了。”

听得爱人挪揄自己，莱因哈特的手再次开始不老实起来。他慢慢地摩挲着杨的臀丘，在杨的耳畔吐出炙热的呼气：“我今天在长廊里看到一副皇家少年的油画，底下写着鲁多必希。”莱因哈特再次提起这个很让他感兴趣的话题：“刚才听你这么一说，所以那幅油画上的躯干其实是你？”  
杨点点头，他的声音里突然染上一丝伤感：“那位殿下这一辈子也就那么一副油画，画完这幅画的第二年春天，他就在温泉行宫病逝了。老皇帝自此也绝了生育亲子的心，殿下去世六年后，从旁支里挑了一个婴儿立了继承人。”  
“我还记得殿下刚去的时候，老皇帝把自己关在温室里一整夜。早上我父亲在温室找到他时，整整一个温室的玫瑰全被老陛下一刀一刀地剪掉了。”杨靠在莱因哈特的肩膀上，把玩着他的头发：“我到现在还能记得当时的场景，一地的碎红，从门口一直密密麻麻地延伸到老陛下的脚下，把整个花房的地面都染得一片绯色。”

杨忽然又笑着摇摇头：“当时我父亲跟他……当时他俩其实还没算完全互通心意。我父亲本来就一直以为他跟自己只是尝新鲜，看他死了唯一的儿子，宫内省又开始进奉美女，立刻就通知我皇家图书馆还有什么想看的书赶紧看，他把奥丁的生意收拾一下，然后就打算向陛下辞行去费沙了。”

“那后来怎么又没走？”莱因哈特的手指再次突破爱人尚处于熟软的蜜穴，骨节鲜明的食指在蜜穴里缠绵辗转，带出一大股白浊和汁液。  
“嗯…嗯呐……”杨颤抖着顶了一下莱因哈特的胸口：“详情其实我也不清楚。我们从无忧宫出发的那天早上，老皇帝忽然出现在轿车前，一把把我爹刚打开的车门推上，当着一堆侍从的面就亲上了。”杨咬着下唇，感受到后穴又被塞入了一根手指：“亲完就让大家都下去。我躲在远处的树荫里看着他俩，就见老陛下把我父亲搂在怀里不撒手，不停地说着什么。我爹每次一摇头就被他牢牢吻住……最后我看我爹沉默半晌，忽然笑着吻回去。然后我们就没走成了……”

莱因哈特抽出手指，他细细地啄吻着杨慵懒的眼睑、鼻子、双唇与肩膀。他的双手从身下再次分开杨沾染着白浊的大腿，让爱人跪坐在自己的胯部之上，跪坐在帝国王座之上，用自己已经悄然挺立的肉器，顶上爱人依旧泥泞炙热的下身。  
“啧，这么看来…”莱因哈特牢牢把住杨的腰肢，缓缓地将自己的利器再次楔入他的爱巢与归属，他长长地舒出一口气：“我还是得感谢老皇帝，至少给我又多争取了几年可以在奥丁就认识你的时间。”

纤长的躯体被自己钉在不断顶弄的性器之上，已经无甚力气的爱人勉强环住自己的肩膀，乌发在逐渐加剧的顶弄起伏里，在月光下划出令人心痒的细线；熟软的蜜穴与下身在不停歇的撞击中，氤氲出炙热酥麻的湿意。爱人的腰肢在自己的双手摩挲着刮过腰侧、尾椎与肩胛骨的时候，骤然扭动起来，连带着接纳自己爱欲的蜜穴都剧烈地收缩着，逼得自己不得不双臂使力，将杨紧紧地固定在性器与胯部之上，逼出爱人上气不接下气的哭喊与高亢的吟哦。  
“莱因哈特……慢…慢一点。”杨在金发青年疾风骤雨的攻势中一败涂地地呻吟起来，他讨饶地张开双唇回应对方的深吻，任凭莱因哈特的灵舌全线突入自己的口腔内，勾引着自己的舌尖也与他一起在口腔内起舞，疯狂地滑过软颚间的每一寸敏感与柔软。

“唔……唔……嗯呐……唔……”莱因哈特的耳边，现在充斥着杨尽情肆意的甜腻呻吟。平日里一向温和自持的嗓音，此时只能为自己呜咽出无尽的情欲和沉沦。他加重着禁锢杨腰肢的力度，爱人的蜜穴现在已经与自己的利器严丝合缝，没有一点距离，而自己的每一次顶弄，每一次加力，都只会让蜜穴更加放弃矜持地收紧着层层甬道，缠绵悱恻地吮吸住自己的肉器，和自己一起共赴极乐深渊。

“呀——”终于支撑不住的杨，在自己又一记顶弄中，酥软着瘫在自己的双臂间。口涎从嘴角滴落，黑色的双眸里再次看不到一丁点聚焦。  
莱因哈特轻笑着调整着姿势，把彻底俘获的爱人拥入怀中。自己的双唇越过脖颈，津津有味地啃咬起爱人的肩膀与颈窝；自己的双手大开大合地挤弄起爱人滚圆的臀瓣，爱抚着敏感的臀丘皮肤上逐渐立起的一大片颗粒状。食髓知味的金发元帅进化着新的战术，粗糙的军裤在顶弄中，逐渐被他有意识地挑逗着杨的整个下阴与逐渐抬头的肉器；双手与大腿配合着顶弄的节奏，在深深楔入的那刻将两团饱满向中间挤压，又在短暂放松的那刻，抬起穿着军裤的大腿，逡巡着蜜穴四周。  
“杨……”  
莱因哈特动情含住爱人的耳垂，视线在杨身后的空旷大厅与杨美味可口的躯体间跳跃着。  
“自己现在和杨的样子，一定非常淫糜。”莱因哈特一边这样想着，一边加快了顶弄的速度。恍惚间，他的脑海里忽然闪过一丝戏谑……黄金树王朝人恐怕怎么也没想到，自己的皇宫，自己的正殿王座，最后一次派上实际用途却是这样的肉体交缠。  
他闭上眼睛，脑内的黑珍珠室恢复成幼年在报纸上见到的样子。挂满勋章的将军、静穆威严的皇帝、漫不经心的贵族、面露冷笑的高官。他们在金碧辉煌的觐见厅里窃窃私语，他们在满室的流光溢彩里转过身来，直直地看向坐在王座上怀抱爱人的自己，看着自己和杨唇齿交缠，看着自己和杨起起伏伏……

“莱因哈特……”已经沙哑的声音在耳边响起，金发男人连忙睁开眼睛。爱人在恢复了黑暗、月光与静谧的大厅里，轻轻啄吻着自己的额心。  
“这是又想到什么了……别皱眉头…会老得快的。”杨软软地笑道。  
愣了一秒之后，莱因哈特用尽自己全部的力量，将杨揉进自己的怀中。

 

“明天一定记得时刻注意终端的电量。”  
“好。”  
“明天不要再忘了披被子了，你本来就怕冷。”  
“好。”  
“明天我们再在皇宫里哪个好玩的地方试一试吧。”  
“不行！”  
肃穆的黑珍珠室里，沉重的红木门打开又关上。  
今晚的旖旎在金发身影搂着黑发身影走出这间正殿之后，慢慢弥散在夜风的澈凉中。

标注：  
因为剧情需要，这条IF线对F4的家庭有所改动。他的妻子提前十余年去世，他的独子提前四五年左右去世，因此末帝由谢夫二世是黄金树旁支的儿子，而非太子的儿子。  
弗瑞德里希4世在本文里于杨22岁大学毕业前去世，老杨和杨泰隆在F4去世之后，去了费沙，又去了同盟。


End file.
